


Animals

by TaleaCorven



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 10:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8324728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: The Social Outcasts watch a movie, and Adam starts to contemplate some things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in early 2016.

"Why do we have to watch this..." Axel could stop himself before _'crap'_   when he looked into the face of his boyfriend.

Bo smiled at him in his typical manner. "Oh, this is my favorite movie. You will love it, Curtis!"

The Social Outcasts were sitting on a king-size hotel bed. From left to right there were Adam, Heath, Bo and Curtis. They had just started to watch _The Lion King,_ and Bo was so happy that he didn't even seem to notice that he was the only one who was really interested in the movie.

Heath suddenly felt a hand shoving under his waistband. He stopped it and glared at Adam. "Not now!"

The other man leaned over to him. "Give me a kiss."

The ginger wanted to give him a quick kiss on his lips, but Adam grabbed his head and pulled him into a long deep kiss. For a moment Heath got a little lost in it until he felt an elbow in his ribs. "Look, it's one of my favorite scenes!" Bo said joyfully without even taking his eyes off the TV.

"It's a bit chilly, isn't it?" Heath said and slipped under the blanket. Without hesitation, Adam followed him.

Curtis threw an angry look at them. "Hands on the blanket!"

The ginger sighed but obeyed. With his left hand Adam clutched Heath's right hand. Even though they felt a bit like teenagers, holding hands like that, Heath felt warm inside.

Then it happened: Simba's father died and Bo started to cry. Curtis hugged him and tried to comfort him. A little worried, Heath looked at his younger friend. But he knew that Bo was in good hands. So he rather turned his attention back to his own partner who had used the opportunity to get closer to him. When Adam watched all the different animals in the movie, he considered something.

"What do you think the crossbreed between a werewolf and a mongoose would look like?" he whispered to Heath.

The ginger stared at him. "That's not even possible and you know it!"

"What about a dragon and a mongoose?"

"That's even worse."

After a pause Adam said, "But you could have little werewolf puppies with Justin."

Although Heath knew that his partner was just joking, it made him a bit sad. "I'm _your_ boy now. Don't think of him."

"But he is also my friend. He could be something like a surrogate father. I would love to hold your baby!"

Heath gazed at him incredulously. "Do you realize that I am a man and I can't get pregnant?"

Now Adam couldn't restrain his laughter. Heath's question sounded just too serious, like he really wasn't sure if Adam knew that.

"Shh," Curtis hissed at them angrily.

Heath turned his head and noticed that Bo had obviously calmed down. He was lying in Axel's arms and smiled again while watching the movie. But there was still a question on Heath's mind. So he asked Adam in a low voice, "You would really be okay with that if I had a baby with Justin?"

Adam smiled at him sincerely. "I love you, Heathy baby. I just want you to be happy."

That made the ginger's heart melt. He kissed his partner and said, "I love you, too, my little Mongoose."

 


End file.
